Todo esto Lo hice por ti, mi querida hermana
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Kaname y Yuuki ya no pueden esconder sus sentimientos. Que hará Zero. Para evitar que le roben a Yuuki. Ok no soy muy buena para el Summary solo espero que les gusté, denle una oportunidad. Les va a gustar. ;)
1. Chapter 1

6544

Yuuki Pov

Estaba dando mis rondas normales en la noche, todo parecía muy calmado. Note que Zero no estaba y eso me preocupaba mucho. Así que salí a buscarlo, el sé a comportado muy raro conmigo estos días. Sólo apenas hace unas semanas me abrazo levantándose de una pesadilla, lo note muy raro ya que me dijo "pensé que habías muerto y me habías dejado...por favor nunca me dejes" sólo sentí como sus manos tocaban mi rostro trataba de... Besarme. Pero que demonios le pasa. Un momento es romántico conmigo y al otro momento me ignora totalmente... Pero algo en mi también me hace alejarme de el solo que no me puedo explicar que es...

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el bosque... ¿Como jodidos llegue aquí? Tenía que regresar. Pero ¿como? -mmm por que huelo una sangre dulce...- hay no... Esto ahora no por favor. -mmm y no sólo es tu sangre, si no que también eres muy hermosa- me decía un hombre... No eso no es un hombre, un vampiro de pelo negro, y ojos azules incluso más que los de María, los de el eran unos ojos que me hipnotizaban.

-hola muchacha ¿como te llamas?- me decía acercándose a mi, mientras yo trataba de alejarme lo mas que podía. -vamos, no me huyas...- me decía con una sonrisa, no me di cuenta como se movió, sólo sentí unas manos agarrando mi cintura, mientras una lengua pasaba por mi cuello.

-no quiero que me huyas... De todas formas, sabes que es imposible- decía mientras sentía algo filoso tratando de perforar mi cuello. -no...no... Por favor- le decía con lágrimas en los ojos, -no te preocupes seré rápido... No lo sentirás, hasta pueda ser que te gusté.- me decía mientras sentí como mi sangre empezaba a correr y me sentía muy débil.

-déjala en este instante- decía una voz muy conocida. De un momento a otro, no se que sucedió ya que el monstruo no me estaba atacando se había ido y yo estaba en el suelo. Sólo escuche un grito y sentí la arena que se dispersaba en el aire.

-Kaname- le decía en un susurro mientras mis ojos se cerraban.

Kaname Pov.

Cuando olía su sangre, sabía que algo malo le estaba pasando... Siempre en mi mente estaba una cosa, protegerla a ella... Mi hermanita, mi... Único amor.

-oh Yuuki por que no tienes más cuidado.- le decía al tiempo que cargaba su cuerpo, -quita tus malditas manos de ella- me decía el imbécil aquel al tiempo que trataba de quitármela de las manos.

-cielos Zero, pensé que razonabas al menos un poco para no meterte con el señor Kaname- le decía Hanabusa al tiempo que veía como todos se ponían enfrente mío. -este no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, malditos monstruos, no se como quieren herir a Yuuki.- ja herirla... Este sí que es un completo imbécil -herirla... Si no fuera que salí, quien sabe si ella estuviera bien. Eres un total imbécil ni siquiera sabes protegerla. Que no según acaso ustedes dos tienen que estar juntos- decía esa palabra con odio no me gustaba, que ella tenía que estar junto con el.

-bueno, como ya está bien. Te sugiero que me la des, yo la llevare a su dormitorio- que gran imbécil si no fuera por que Yuuki siente apreció por el. Lo destrozaría en pedacitos.

-no te atrevas a darle órdenes a nuestro señor- le decían los demás enojados. -Hanabusa... Déjalo, si la quiere llevar que lo haga. Sólo espero que ahora si la cuides y la lleves con bien- le decía mientras le entregaba a Yuuki. El no lo sabía... Más bien dicho nadie sabía pero... Ella es toda mi vida.

Zero Pov.

Como me molesta tener que estar viendo a esos malditos chupa sangre... Y pensar que yo soy igual... Un monstruo. No yo no soy como ellos, yo soy diferente.

Cuando llegué al cuarto de Yuuki note que tenía una marca en su cuello. Como me molestaba que alguien le hiciera daño. No se como no estuve con ella para protegerla. Pero tenía que alejarme de ella, cada vez que ella estaba cerca de mi solo tenía algo en mi mente. Beber su sangre... Y no solo eso, también quería su cuerpo. Desde hace un tiempo ya no pude esconder lo que era muy obvio. Estoy enamorado de ella. No se, pero me atrae demasiado, es tan hermosa, sencilla, tierna y tan compresiva.

No sabía como pero tenía que sobre llevar este deseo de su sangre, tengo que estar con ella. Hacer todo, yo la amo, la quiero...la deseo. Estando ella ahí acostada en la cama no me pude contener, están frágil, tan hermosa. Sólo su cuerpo así indefenso me llamaba... tenía que probarla, la quería.

Lentamente me fui acercando a ella, podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba, veía como su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente. Como las gotas de sudor caían por su cuerpo ¿estaría teniendo una pesadilla o sabría de el depredador que la estaba acechando? No me importaba tenía que sentirla. Me acerque a ella lentamente. Sintiendo como su aroma me quemaba mi garganta.

Quería sentir sus labios, tenía que hacerlos míos. Tenía que hacerla mía...

Sólo puse mis labios sobre los suyos, su sabor era incomparable. Ese beso lo había deseado por mucho tiempo. Era lo mejor de el mundo, no había cosa que se le comparará. Tenía que sentirla ya la tenía conmigo y difícil mente me separaría de ella.

-Zero- la escuche con cierta confusión en su voz. -Yuuki- Decía con devoción sintiendo como mis labios acariciaban su nombre. -Zero por favor, detente- me decía sin aliento.-¿por que quieres que me detenga?.- le decía acariciando sus labios con mi lengua. -que acaso ¿no me deseas?- le decía con reproche en mi voz. -acaso ¿deseas que fuera Kaname?- le decía con celos. Algo me decía que ella lo deseaba a el.

Sólo sentí una cachetada. A pesar que ella tenía sus manos pequeñas y delicadas ese golpe me había dolido. -¡sal de mi cuarto!- me decía con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras se sentaba agarrando sus piernas. Cosa que ella hacía cuando estaba molesta. Como conocía todas sus manías.

Tuve que salir de ahí, solo de pensar que ella... Yuuki... Mi Yuuki lo prefiera más a el que a mi...hacía hervir mi sangre.

Yuuki Pov.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Por que mi cuerpo tenía estas sensaciones? ¿Por que al sentir los labios de Zero en los míos, sólo pude pensar en el...? Tenía que saberlo, tenía que aclarar todas mis dudas. Y sólo había una persona que me las podía aclarar mis dudas, tenía que ir haya.

-Hola Yuuki- me decía Hanabusa, abriendo la puerta. -me imagino que querrás hablar con el señor Kaname, cierto- me decía mientras olía mi cuello. -sabes, no se que tienes, pero tu sangre huele tan bien.- me decía mientras respiraba hondo. Sólo pude sentir escalofríos. -HANABUSA!- le gritaba esa vos tan hermosa que consistía perfectamente.

-Kana...me- le decía mirándolo, con mi voz temblorosa. -hola... Viendo la hora que es, creo que esta no es una visita cordial. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras que hablemos?- Me decía al tiempo que sentía como me tomaba por la cintura llevándome a su cuarto.

-si, hay algo.. Que tenemos que hablar.- le decía nerviosa, pero disfrutando su toque en mi espalda.

Ok este es mi primer fanfic de "vampire knight." No se pero anoche lo vi en netflix y no pude dejar de ver la serie hasta ver las dos temporadas completas, si no lo han visto... Tienen que hacerlo les va a encantar. Como me gusto ese anime. Ojalá lo tuvieran completo. T-T bueno si ya lo vieron y les gusta la pareja de Zero y Yuuki entonces no les va a gustar. Por qué este es de Kaname y Yuuki, siento que ellos hacen mejor pareja, digo dejando que son hermanos y todo eso. Jajaja bueno espero que les gusté, y ya saben no me pertenece nada, bla bla bla. Y ya lo se tengo que mejorar mi ortografía.y todo eso. Bueno se cuidan y bye besitos.


	2. Chapter 2

Entramos a su cuarto, era enorme y muy lujoso. Podía notar su enorme cama con sábanas de seda. Jamás había estado aquí antes...

-por favor toma asiento.- me decía mientras me hacia un espacio para que me sentara con el en su cama. -Kaname... Recuerdas la vez que hablamos, que me preguntaste por que ya no confiaba para decirte todo como antes.- le preguntaba agachando mi mirada.

-si- escuche una pequeña sonrisa. -pues, venía a eso.- le decía con mi mirada aún abajo, no lo podía mirar a los ojos, sentí que con el beso que Zero me dio lo había traicionado. Y no entendía por que. -Kaname... ¿Que significó yo para ti?- le preguntaba tímida mente con mi cabeza agachada no quería que notará mi sonrojo.

El solo agarro mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara. -la pregunta es... Tu que piensas de mi...- me decía el mirando mis ojos intensa mente... No se que pero sentí un fuerte deseo de aventarme encima de el y perderme en sus labios. Pero no podía hacer eso... No puedo.

-Kaname yo, yo... No se lo que siento estoy... Muy confundida- le decía agachando la mirada. El solo sonrió -solo quiero que sepas que yo... Te estimo demasiado, tanto que siempre te voy a proteger. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, siempre te voy a proteger... Siempre- me decía mientras miraba mis ojos acercándose a mis labios lentamente.

-MÁS TE VALE QUE TE VALLAS DE AQUÍ, TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE ENTRAR.-

Escuchaba unos gritos provenientes de abajo, tal parecía que se estaban peleando. -Zero- temía por mi amigo, no quería que nada le pasara. Sólo note como Kaname apretaba sus manos en puño. -bueno querida mía. Creo que este no es momento de que hablemos. No queremos que tu amigo, sea destrozado en pequeños pedazos. Me decía parándose de la cama, mientras me ofrecía su mano.

-YUUKI- gritaba Zero entrando al cuarto. -¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- decía gritando mientras miraba a Kaname con odio. -mas te vale que no le hables a ella de esa manera...- le decía Kaname con enojo en su voz. -Yuuki es hora de irnos.- me decía Zero mientras jalaba mi brazo.

Sólo sabía una cosa, no quería que mataran a Zero, por que de la manera que lo veía Kaname tenía mucho miedo. Ya que Zero es un gran amigo y no quiero que le pase nada. -SUÉLTALA EN ESTE INSTANTE- le gritaba Kaname. Poniéndose sus ojos rojos. Sólo note como sacaba sus colmillos. Eso era más de lo que yo podía ver, jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Me dio mucho miedo, me recordó de aquel monstruo que me había atacado.

Sólo pude sentarme en el piso abrazando mis piernas trataba de que esta pesadilla terminara. Sentí unas manos tratando de tocarme pero solo gritaba como loca. No quería que nadie me agarrara. tenía mucho miedo.

Kaname Pov

-trataba de agarrar el hombro de Yuuki intentando calmarla, al verla en el piso gritando y llorando me partía mi corazón, no podía soportar ver lo que más amo. En esa manera que estaba ella. No se como pude perder el control, sólo de ver como ese maldito que me quería robar el amor de ella. La agarraba de esa manera, me hizo perderlo todo. Le había sacado los colmillos. Estaba listo para matarlo. Pero sólo de ver la cara de miedo de Yuuki me hizo recobrar mi conocimiento.

Sólo de ver su mirada que ella tenía. Quería morirme, esa era una mirada de dolor. Y yo prefiero morir antes de que ella sienta dolor...

-alejate de ella- me decía el idiota ese mientras la cargaba en sus brazos. -te lo advierto... No te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella oíste chupa sangre.- me decía mientras saltaba por la ventana llevándosela en brazos. ¿Por que tenía que venir el a arruinar todo? Al fin estaba yendo todo bien, quería declarar mis sentimientos. Pero el tenía que venir y arruinar todo. ¿Por que?

Sabía que no podía ir ahorita por ella, me a de tener miedo. No se sí ella quiera acercarse a mi... Ahora lo dudó. Espero no perderla... Sin ella yo moriré... Mi vida, no tiene sentido sin ella. NO LO TIENE... Decía mientras me acostaba en mi cama pensando en lo que había pasado. Aún sentía el aroma de Yuuki en mi cama... Quería dormir para soñar con ella...

Zero Pov.

Sabía que algo andaba mal desde que Yuuki me saco de su cuarto. Había notado que ella estaba diferente, ya no se portaba igual conmigo. Sentía que algo la alejaba de mi. Y tenía razón. Era ese imbécil de Kaname

Estaba seguro que el tenía algo que ver. De seguro el la estaba hipnotizando. No habría otra razón por la cual ella se alejara de mi, ella y yo nos pertenecemos, yo se que ella me ama, y no me importaba que hiciera, se lo demostraría al imbécil de Kaname.

Sólo la deje en su cuarto y salí. Si no lo hacía no se que podía hacer estar con ella me hacia perder mis sentidos. Tenía sentimientos de deseo, pero no solo por su sangre, si no también por su cuerpo quería poseerla. Realmente quería matar a Kaname cuando la vi con ella en la cama.

No se que demonios le veía ella a el. Por qué yo sabía que ella sentía algo por el, y los celos me comían vivo... No dejaba de pensar en eso. Era lo único que tenía en mi mente.

Yuuki Pov.

Me levantaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, entonces a mi llegaron recuerdos de la noche anterior, yo en la cama de Kaname, Zero entrando luego los ojos de Kaname, sus colmillos. Sólo de acordarme me hacia estremecer.

-Yuuki mi querida hija, recuerda que te toca cuidar la puerta, cielos niña no se que te pasó. Pero te quedaste dormida, vamos recuerda que ya van a salir los estudiantes de la noche y no queremos que las chicas los mayugen jejeje-

-si profesor ya voy- le decía levantando me de la cama. -cuantas veces tengo que decirte que es papa- me decía todo dramático tirándose en el piso a llorar.

-esta bien, ya voy papa- sabía que no quería que llorara, a pesar de ser un poco molesto en veces, no podía negarlo que lo quería realmente como a un padre.

Al salir note que todas las chicas ya estaban haciendo línea como siempre esperando a que salieran todos, estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionaria al ver a Kaname otra vez.

-valla hasta que despertaste, sabes llegas 5 minutos casi salen los fenómenos esos.- decía Zero con odio en su voz, sabía que a el no le caían bien ellos. Pero tenía que recordar que no todos eran iguales... Bueno eso también pensaba yo... Ahora solo le tenía miedo a Kaname. No sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera.

Las puertas se abrían mientras las chicas se alocaban gritando más mientras salían los estudiantes de la noche. -hola preciosas, ¿como están? Espero que me hayan extrañado como yo a ustedes.- les decía Hanabusa quiñandoles el ojo. Por qué tenía que hacérmelo más difícil.

-Hanabusa te amo- le gritaba una chica mientras todas empujaban. -vamos les he dicho que se calmen.- les decía tratando de empujarlas en vano. -Hanabusa, papasito te amo- solo sentí como me empujaban este golpe si que iba a doler, sólo apreté los dientes esperando por una caída que nunca llego.

-Yuki...- me decía esa voz aterciopelada que tanto me encantaba pero a la vez estaba aterrorizada por el. -Kana..me- le decía su nombre tartamudeando solo sentía como sus manos abrazaban fuerte pero a la vez gentil mente mi cintura.

-Yuki, ¿te encuentras bien?- me decía mientras me tenía agarrada de mi cintura. -no te hiciste daño- me quitaba el cabello de mi frente. -s..si.. Estoy bien- le decía con mi voz temblorosa.

-claro que esta bien- sólo sentí unas manos que me arrebataba bruscamente de las manos de Kaname. -te he dicho que no la agarres así- le gritaba Kaname molesto. -y yo te he dicho que no quiero que tus sucias manos la toquen.- decía Zero mientras me cubría con sus brazos.

-no crees que ya fue suficiente. O no recuerdas como la hiciste asustar anoche... Ella te tiene miedo- decía Zero mirándolo con odio. Pero lo que realmente me partió el corazón fue ver la cara de Kaname. Tenía una expresión de dolor.

-si... Ella me tiene... Miedo- decía con su rostro agachado.. Y pude notar unas lágrimas que le salían -no Kaname, le decía tratando de abrazarlo. Para demostrarle que yo no le tenía miedo. -yo no te tengo miedo... Fue solo anoche que me espante... Pero yo no te odio ni nada... Yo te- solo note como Zero me jalaba a su lado. -ya fue suficiente, tu y yo tenemos que irnos- me decía gritando enojado.

-Zero... Espera no...- le decía mirándolo con tristeza. Viendo como Kaname simplemente agachaba su cabeza. Cuando me estaba llevando note que en mis manos tenía un papel... Como fue que llego aquí. Decía agarrándolo sin que nadie me viera. -bueno nos toca hacer guardia- decía Zero llevándose su pistola. -yo me encargo de el área norte tu de el sur... Esta bien. Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes como llamarme.- me decía mientras agarraba mi rostro, y me daba una sonrisa.

(Yuki... Realmente espero que no me odies, si tu me llegarás a odiar prefiero dejar de existir... No se que me pasó anoche, pero te prometo que no se volverá a repetir. Por favor necesito volver a verte... Si puedes quiero que vallas esta noche al lugar donde te enseñe las flores de primavera... Estoy seguro que recordaras el lugar. Si quieres ir te lo agradeceré, y si no vas. Yo entenderé, y respetare tu decisión.

Siempre tuyo KANAME. )

Que are ahora, voy... O no...

Bueno espero que les esté gustando este es el otro capítulo, realmente me gusta mucho esta pareja... Aún que también me gustaba la pareja de Zero y Yuki así que puede cambiar la historia :D bueno se cuidan y besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Mis pasos me llevaron hasta ese jardín, ese jardín en el cual Kaname me había regalado una rosa.

FLASH BACK

-Mira Yuki lo que te traje- me decía el con su cara contenta. Ese hermoso niño que tanto quería. -es muy hermosa, pero..¿Que es?- le decía viendo la rosa que me daba -es una rosa que sólo florece cada10 años, y ahora tenemos la suerte de que esa flor salga otra vez- me decía dándome la flor en un frasquito. -muchas gracias- le decía aferrando me a la rosa, ya que era un regalo que me había echo mi querido Kaname...

FIN DE EL FLASH BACK

-por lo que veo decidiste venir- me decía Kaname dándome una sonrisa. -no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace- decía acercándose a mi, pero yo por instinto me aleje un poco de el. El solo me miro con esa cara que tenía hace unas horas esa cara de dolor que el reflejaba por mi rechazo... Pero no lo hacía por que no lo quisiera... Si no por que tenía realmente miedo, me acordaba de aquel monstruo que había tratado de quitarme la vida.

-que tonto de mi parte pensar que tu querrías estar con un monstruo como yo- decía con una sonrisa, pero notaba una lágrima escapando sus lindos ojos. -por favor no...- le decía al tiempo que me acercaba a el y con mis dedos le limpiaba sus lágrimas, el solo me miro asombrado. Ya había pasado tiempo sin que el y yo tuviéramos este tipo de contacto.

-Yuki...- me decía con temblor en su voz. -disculpa si es que me pongo así... Pero sólo de pensar que tu me llegues a rechazar. No se que pasaría... Que me pasaría a mi- me decía agachando su mirada. Siempre no podía dejar de verlo, sus ojos que el tenía, esa mirada que encerraba misterio y un secreto obscuro de el cual el no me quería revelar...

-quiero que me digas algo...- le decía mirando sus ojos. -¿por qué es que... No puedo dejar de pensar en ti?- le decía agachando la mirada mientras mis mejillas se empezaban a encender. -tal párese que te pasa igual que a mi- decía sonriendo mientras me agarraba mi barbilla haciéndolo que lo mire.

Sólo miraba como el se me acercaba lentamente hasta tener sus boca cerca de la mía. -yo tampoco dejo de pensar en ti- solo sentía su aliento que me embriagaba.

-Señor Kaname...- le decía susurrando en su boca, podía ver como el se deleitaba con nuestra cercanía. -Yuki...ya no quiero que estés lejos de mi- me rozaba con sus labios. -quiero tenerte aquí siempre conmigo...- solo sentía como sus labios se presionaban a los míos... Pero se apartó bruscamente al sentirlos.

-mmm por lo que veo, puedo sentir que Zero te a besado cierto...?- me decía serio mirando mi rostro pero sin soltarme de sus brazos. -si- yo solo agache la mirada. -y dime Yuki... ¿Quien prefieres que este contigo, Zero o yo?- me decía mientras besaba mis labios.

Este beso era totalmente diferente al de Zero, sentía que había nacido especialmente para besarlo. -no sabes como me matan los celos solo de pensar que el imbécil ese te beso primero.- me decía entre besos con su voz ronca... -quiero con mis labios y mi lengua borrar, sus besos de ti...- yo solo me agitaba al sentir su lengua enredando se con la mía.

-déjame hacerlo Yuki... Sólo quiero ser yo el único hombre que te bese...- me decía mientras profundizaba su beso... No se como llegamos a esto, pero de un momento a otro mis piernas estaban enrolladas en su cintura, y mis manos se enrollaban a su cabello. Yo solo lo atraía más a mis labios.

-Kana...Kaname- solo podían escapar de mi boca gemidos, jamás en mi vida había sentido con ningún hombre lo que yo siento con el. -oh... Yuki... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de besarte...? ¿Por qué mis manos no dejan de explorar tu cuerpo?. En qué embrujo me tienes.- me decía mientras el me acariciaba mis piernas.

-Kaname... No se que es lo que me pasa... Sólo se que. Yo nací para estar así contigo- le decía mientras mis piernas lo abrazaban más fuerte.

El solo sonrió -mmm si tan solo tu supieras- me decía mientras me dejaba en el piso. -pero... Que ocurre, acaso ¿fue algo que dije?- le decía triste por que me sentía rechazada por el. Sólo sentía como mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-no mi amor... Por favor no pienses nada- me decía mientras con su lengua limpiaba mis lágrimas. -por favor, no pienses que no te deseo... Ese es el problema.. Que sí seguimos, no podré controlarme. Y yo no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en un jardín, por lo muy romántico que suene.- me decía quiñandome el ojo.

Yo solo me puse roja, -no sabes lo hermosa que te vez cuando te sonrojas.- me decía acariciando mi rostro. -bueno mi amor. Es hora de regresar ya pronto amanecerá. Y ambos tenemos trabajo que hacer.- me decía dándome otro beso.

Cuando ya nos estábamos yendo el solo paro. -por cierto Yuki- me decía mirándome seriamente. -no quiero que Zero se vuelva a acercar a ti- me decía volteando se mientras caminaba.

Bueno este es el otro capítulo. Espero que disfruten la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Estando aquí en mi cama acostada, trataba de pensar si lo de anoche había sido real o sólo otro de esos hermosos sueños que yo tenía con Kaname. Eso debe ser un sueño; por que sólo en un sueño un hombre como el, se fijaría en alguien como yo, si eso debe ser.

-Yuki lista para ir a clases- me decían las chicas entrando al cuarto. -si, ahora las alcanzo- les decía dándoles una mirada. Tenía que llegar a clases, ayer no fui por lo cansada que estaba, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo. A mi no me gusta estar faltando. Y más cuando mis grados están tan mal.

Bueno clase, por lo que veo ya están todos. Que es un milagro que la señorita cross nos acompañe tan temprano. Bien echo señorita. Me decía el maestro al tiempo que se volteaba para escribir algo en el pizarrón.

La clase pasó sin nada interesante. Sólo se que ya quería volver a verlo. Realmente quería... Quería saber si lo de anoche había sido real o sólo un cruel sueño producto de mi loca imaginación.

Cuando salí a cuidar las puertas para que el grupo de la noche entrara. Habían más estudiantes que de costumbre, y la razón era por que ese día. Era la fiesta de primavera. Así que las jóvenes esperaban invitar a los de el grupo de la noche.

Cuando final mente se abrieron era muy difícil mantenerlas en raya si no fuera por Zero que todas le tenían miedo. No se como me las arreglaría yo sola. -hola amor mío- escuche bien... A quien le está diciendo eso Kaname, por que yo se que esa es su voz, la conozco perfectamente. ¿A quien le estará diciendo así?

-vamos mi princesa, no me digas que ahora me vas a ignorar, y vas a hacer como que lo de anoche jamás pasó- me decía tocando mi hombro. Yo solo me voltee lentamente, con miedo de que tal vez si lo hacía rápido todo fuera una ilusión y el desapareciera.

Cuando me voltee ahí lo vi, era lo mas hermoso que había visto, me miraba con esos ojos misteriosos que el tenía. Con su perfecta boca que era mi pecado haciendo una sonrisa.

-pensé que lo de anoche había sido un sueño- le decía en un tono casi inaudible. Por más que quería la voz no llegaba a mis labios. -te equivocas- me decía con una sonrisa. -por mas que te quieras deshacer de mi no lo lograrás- me decía mientras tocaba mis labios. Yo solo cerraba mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación que tenía con su contacto.

-YUKI!- escuchaba como Zero gritaba. Pero en vez de sentir los brazos de Zero abrazándome como de costumbre cuando trataba de alejarme de Kaname. Sentía los brazos de mi amado.

-mas te vale que no te atrevas a tocarla.- le decía Kaname con cierto enojo en la voz. -Hanabusa, Ruka quiero que lo mantengan alejado. A llegado el tiempo de hacer esto...- decía mientras me cargaba y sentía como me llevaba al dormitorio de ellos, que será exactamente lo que el me quiere hacer.

-Yuki- me decía tratando de llamar mi atención. -si- le decía mirando sus ojos. -necesito que hablemos. Quiero ahora que te enteres de toda la verdad.- me decía acariciando mi mejilla

cuando entramos a la casa de ellos. Note que ahí estaban todos, solo murmuraban hasta que Kaname hizo que se callaran. -quiero que ahora entiendan todos por que yo soy así con Yuki... Por nada de el mundo quiero que nadie nos interrumpa, lo han entendido- les decía mirándolos seriamente.

-Si, señor Kaname no se preocupe, nosotros cuidaremos.- decían agachando su cabeza. Cuando entramos a su cuarto el solo me miro tiernamente.

-Yuki, la razón por la cual hago esto, es por que te amo- me decía tomándome en sus brazos. No se en que momento llegamos al piso. El solo acariciaba mi cabello.

-es hora de que despiertes...- me decía mientras besaba mi cuello. ¿Que estaba pasando? -recuerda que te amo- solo sentí como algo filoso, perforaba mi garganta. -Kaname basta... Que haces- trataba de alejarme pero el solo me sostenía más fuerte. Después cuando ya no tenía más fuerzas paró.

Y sentí sus labios besando los míos. Pero por alguna extraña razón sentía un líquido pero ese líquido a pesar que era dulce y muy apetecible me quemaba mi garganta, trataba de alejarme de eso. Pero sólo sentía como Kaname me sostenía con mas fuerza.

Después el solo paro... Ahí finalmente vi cual era la razón por la cual yo no dejaba de pensar en el...

Comencé a recordar cuando vivía con papa, mama y por su puesto mi hermano... Ósea que Kaname era mi hermano...

-Yuki, te encuentras bien.- me decía besando mi frente. -Kaname... Algo debe estar mal...- le decía agachando la mirada... -por que dices eso- me preguntaba con el seño fruncido. -por que creo que estoy perdidamente enamorada de mi hermano...- le decía con mis mejillas rojas.

-y que hay de malo con eso- me decía tomando mi barbilla en su mano. Sólo sentí sus labios apoderarse de los míos. -oh Kaname...- le decía besando sus labios. El solo acariciaba mi lengua con la suya mientras pasaba dulce mente su lengua acariciando mis labios.

-ven amor, tenemos tiempo para esto después, ahora tenemos unas cosas que arreglar.- me decía tomando mi mano. Y guiándome a la sala, donde todos nos esperaban cuando llegamos ocurrió algo extraño. Ya que todos solo agacharon su cabeza en señal de reverencia.

-por eso tratabas bien a ella a Yuki, por que también es una sangre pura.. Perdone mi impertinencia- decía Hanabusa agachando su cabeza, -quise decir a la señorita Yuki, pero mi señor, es acaso ella tu hermana- le preguntaba Hanabusa a Kaname.

-no, los kouran, jamás tuvieron una hija, sólo un hijo.- decía Ruka mientras en su mente ya comprendía por que el señor Kaname prefería a Yuki.

-te equivocas ella es hija de jurí, y Haruka kouran y también mi prometida. Ya que nuestro matrimonio fue acordado desde su nacimiento.- decía Kaname besando los labios se Yuki.

-eso quiere decir que tu y tu hermana están comprometidos.- preguntaba Hanabusa sorprendido. -no se por que se sorprenden tanto, recuerden que es normal los matrimonios entre nosotros que somos de sangre pura.- decía Kaname sin interés en su voz.

-si no es por eso mi señor.- decía Hanabusa agachando la cabeza. -no me siento muy bien- decía Yuki. Sintiéndose un poco débil. -no te preocupes mi amor. Se que es lo que te pasa, ahora yo cuidare de ti- decía Kaname mientras la llevaba en brazos a su cuarto.

Ok este es el otro capítulo... Enjoy :D


	5. Chapter 5

No se por que pero me sentía muy débil. Así que Kaname me trajo a su cama para que pudiera descansar. -Yuki, ¿te encuentras mejor?.- me decía Kaname, al momento que se acostaba a mi lado. El estaba solo en bóxers igual que yo, que sólo estaba en mi ropa interior.

Sólo sentía como Kaname me acariciaba mi cabeza, besando mi cabello. Esto era lo mejor de el mundo. Pero tenía un deseo que crecía dentro de mi, y a la vez me daba miedo. -Kaname...- le decía susurrando mi nombre mientras iba besando su cuerpo. -oh Yuki.- me decía al momento que besaba mis labios.

Sólo me pude sentar en la cama observando su cuerpo... Yo solo podía ver su torso desnudo, sus músculos bien marcados que el tenía y esos fuertes brazos, entonces el me dio una sonrisa coqueta. -hay algo que te gusté.. Mi amor- me decía tocando mis labios... -si...- le decía perdiendo la razón de el deseo que sentía por su cuerpo.

-y que es lo que deseas, sabes que me tienes a tus órdenes- me decía con una sonrisa. -te deseo a ti...- le decía con la voz entre cortada. -pues entonces tómame, soy todo tuyo- me decía mientras que con su mano atraía mi cabeza. Y me daba un beso, haciendo aumentar este deseo.

-oh Yuki, no sabes que tan perfecta eres.- me decía mientras me quitaba el bracier besando mis pechos. -oh Kaname,..- le decía en un gemido. -vamos Yuki, di mas fuerte mi nombre, no sabes como me encanta escucharte gemir mi nombre entre tus labios. -me decía mientras me profundizaba su beso.

-Kaname, que es esta sensación que tengo.- le decía agitada mientras besaba su abdomen, -no se mi amor, pero te prometo que juntos lo averiguaremos.- me decía tomando mi pezón en su boca. -ahh Kaname, quiero más- le decía disfrutando de las sensaciones de las que me proporcionaba. -sabes, aquí hueles maravilloso- me decía yendo a mi intimidad.

Sólo podía sentir como su lengua pasaba de arriba abajo. -mmm Yuki, sabes excelente, mi amor, me encanta...- decía mientras veía como se deleitaba besando y chupando esa flor que tanto guardaba con celo. -Kaname, necesito sentirte dentro.- le decía agitada, sintiendo como mis paredes se contraían por el maravilloso orgasmo que había sentido.

-esta bien mi amor, pero si te lastimo dime.. Y recuerda que te amo...- me decía besando mis labios. Podía notar un sabor salado... -oh Yuki. Espero que esto te gusté.- me decía mientras sentía que algo duro quería invadir... -mmm kaname,- le gritaba mientras. Sentía como algo me llenaba en lo mas profundo, dolía pero era un dolor que me encantaba.

Sólo sentía como el entraba y salía de mi, y eso me encantaba. Sólo de un momento a otro, escuchaba sus venas llamándome, quería su sangre... Como puede pasarme esto.

-Yuki...se lo ...que... deseas- me decía con trabajo apenas hablando de los gemidos que el tenía. Sólo veía como el me ponía su cuello enfrente... No quería hacerlo... A quien miento, quería hacerlo. Me moría por probar su sangre nuevamente.

-oh... Yuki... Así- solo sentía como se retorcía pero sin perder el paso. De como me seguía penetrando, esto era lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba, cada gota que tocaba mi garganta sentía que volvía a la vida. Sentía mi orgasmo cerca. No se como pasó, pero también le ofrecí mi mano quería que el probara mi sangre mientras yo probaba la suya...

Sólo podía sentir como ambos nos retorcíamos de ese grade placer que nos dábamos mutuamente. -oh Yuki... Mi amor, te amo- me decía mientras se quedaba dormido a mi lado. Sólo sentía como nos cubría esa manta de la noche mientras caía en el sueño más cómodo de toda mi vida a sí nos quedamos abrazados, desnudos. Disfrutando de la compañía de el uno al otro...

Ok este es el otro capítulo. Espero que les gusté bueno se cuidan y bye.

y disculpen si fue corto... Bueno espero que estén bken y ciao.


End file.
